ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Force
Freedom Force '''is a film adaptation to the comics and computer game of the same name. The film sets the way for a new trilogy that takes place in the marvel universe and is set 51 years before the Avengers. It acts as prequel trilogy about how to government created super hero groups such as the X-Men, The Avengers and of course The Freedom Force. Cast Zachary Quinto as Mentor Not much is known about the being known as Mentor before his arrival on Earth. What is known is that he crash landed in Patriot City while escaping the forces of The Domain. After learning of Lord Dominion's plot to destroy Earth by giving the power of Energy X to is cruelest and most vile inhabitants, Mentor stole a freighter full of Energy X canisters and fled to Earth, intent of finding worthy men and women to endow with its power so that they may fight against Lord Dominion's forces. While making his daring escape, Mentor's ship was pursued and shot down by a fleet of Domain warships, releasing its cargo of Energy X into the atmosphere, particularly above Patriot City. After recovering from his crash landing, Mentor devoted himself to scouring the Earth in search of courageous men and women who had been empowered by Energy X to help aid him in his battle to protect Earth from the forces of Lord Dominion. Dominic Purcell as Franks Style/Minuteman a scientist who worked on the Manhattan Project in WW2. He was later fired after accusing an employee for selling secrets. He then encounters a glowing statue of the Minuteman that gives him powers. He uses those powers to fight the enemies of America starting with the employee who sold secrets. Édgar Ramírez as Ricardo Ramirez/El-Diablo growing up in the barrio, Ricardo Ramirez thought he knew it all, heading up a gang of thugs and miscreants. With the sudden bistowment of Energy Xpowers, his viewpoint was changed for good. Now using his amazing control of fire, he seeks to make up for lost time - and to give a little back to the city he grew up in - as El Diablo. Liam Hemsworth as Ted Taylor/ The Man-Bot Ted Taylor was the stereotypical playboy. He loved fast cars, fast women, and fast living. That all changed when he was struck by a bolt of energy while driving. This accident caused him to be imbued with a large and unstable concentration of Energy X. He rushed to see his "egghead" brother Tom, a Nobel prize winning scientist, who offered Ted a solution. Tom had been working on developing a powered exo-suit that would provide mobility to the disabled. Tom modified the suit to feed on the Energy X stored in Ted's body. The one catch was that Ted would have to wear the suit constantly until Tom was able to find a cure for his condition. Ted resisted the idea of being bound up in such an ugly contraption. While Ted protested his brother's temporary solution, a powerful surge of energy exploded out of his body, killing his brother in the blast. Wracked by guilt, Ted donned the suit and vowed to redeem his superficial life and his brother's death by protecting the innocent as The Man-Bot. Adrianne Palicki as Catherine Larchmont-Price/ The Alchemiss Catherine Larchmont-Price was the most popular, and beautiful girl at Patriot City University. She believed in little besides her ability to make men drool, and wandered through life disdainful of the beliefs of others, especially those of her strange, and somewhat square, roommate, Emily. Then one night, Catherine had a strange dream. In it, the statue of Emily's "Goddess" came to life, and told her that she was to be the Goddess' emissary, battling against evil and corruption in her name. She awoke to find herself clutching the statue, which radiated an eerie purple glow. Just then, there was a knock at the door. It seemed that one of the many boys she flirted with had made his way to her dorm room ins a drunken stupor and decided to win her affections by any means possible. After he tried to force himself upon her, Catherine's powers manifested, and she hurled him out a window with a mystic force bolt. Seeing the effects of this magic first hand, she decided to heed the words the Goddess had told her previously, and become a force for good, thus adopting the name The Alchemiss. George Ledoux as Dwight Arrow/Bullet Dwight Arrow was an Air Force pilot known for being the "fastest man in the sky." During a training flight, his plane was hit by Energy X, which granted him super speed. After his plane crashed, he not only outran the bullets of his pursuers, but ran all the way across the Pacific to America. He decided to become a crime fighter, adopting the identity of Bullet. D.C- Douglas as Microwave an and Robot that Freedom Force captures and reprograms. He has heat rays that melt any object or organic. He can also fly. Mark Stevick as Lord Dominion In his campaign of conquest, Lord Dominion has defeated the denizens of countless dimensions. On Earth, he planned to find some sport by giving the world's worst miscreants Energy X powers. Mentor's foiling of this plan has infuriated him, and Dominion has sworn that the traitorous act will not go unavenged. Alex Kay as Clyde Dewitt/ Mr. Mechanical and American Robotics scientist who obtains the powers of energy X. The Energy advances his brain activity and he is able to invent an army of super soldiers. He defects the Soviet Union and creates a man operated robot that he plans to use to destroy famous landmarks of the U.S with his robot army. Plot The film takes place in 1960 and begins on the planet Domain. The planets emperor has conquered many planets in the solar system and observes the planet earth. After seeing the amounts of criminal activity on earth he wants to see them planet destroy itself by giving the power of energy x to the most dangerous and most corrupt humans of earth. But one of the prisoners of the Domain learns of their plans and plans to break out of prison, steal the energy x and give to the people who will do good with it. The prisoner who is known as Mentor is successful at stealing the ship but is shot at by the domain approaching earth canisters of energy x land all across the thriving metropolis. Mentor soon is able to round up a group of men who have encountered energy x. Franks Style/Minuteman, Ricardo Ramirez/El-Diablo and Ted Taylor/Man-Bot. Together they manage to stop a powerful communist foe who has also encountered Energy X. They stop him detonating a nuclear device. The group are then looked at as hero. President Kennedy decides to create a special government program for the heros known as project Freedom Force so they can fight America's enemies. The group of hero now work under the command of the '''Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division or. 2 years later the Freedom Force recruits 2 more heroes Dwight Arrow/Bullet and Catherine Larchmont-Price/ The Alchemiss. Together they protect their home city know as Patriot City, New York from criminals and organized crime when not faced with powerful enemies. The team head to the scene of a bank heist wear the bank robbers a mysterious robots. The team acts fast to stop the robots and return the money. Back at their base the team examines the robots with no information on how they were created or where the came from. We also learn about Mentors life on his planet before the Domain attacked it and en slaved his race. The team picks up a distress signal from Area 51 they go and discover more robots attack the facility. The stop the attack but Man Bot's Suit is damaged causing him to unleash at powerful blat of energy killing several army personal. We learn about Man Bot's origin and why he has to wear his suit created by his brother. Ted The power coursing through Ted's body was so immense and so unstable that it would frequently discharge in a massive energy explosion. Ted's brother was a scientist and created a special suit for him to wear unfortunately Ted's energy discharged and killed his brother. Ted vowed to protect those who were in need of help as Man-Bot. Back at their base the team manged to repair and reprogram a robot in hopes that he can reveal information on these robot attacks. When the robot is powered he tells them how he was created. It's revealed that he is part of and army of robots created by Clyde Dewitt a robotics scientist who defected to the Soviet Union he is revealed to have encountered energy x which advanced his brain abilities. He was able to create robotic armies that the Russians want him to use to attack America in the Cold War. Dewitt has even created a man controlled robot which he plans to use when his army is sent in to destroy American landmarks. The army of Mech-Man will be loaded in to a shuttle and will crash in the Hudson River in New York. Then the machines will emerge and cause anarchy and destruction starting with New York City. Dewitt's Man Powered robot controls all the other robots destroying it will shutdown the other robots. The Freedom Force then plan to head into Moscow under the orders of S.H.I.E.L.E.D. The team decides to send Bullet El Diablo and the robot they now call Microwave to Moscow S.H.I.E.L.E.D also tells them that a small special ops team will aide them. In Moscow the team infiltrated the facility just as the shuttle is about to take off they have a run in with Clyde Dewitt who uses his man powered Robot to fight them. Which he calls Mr. Mechanical. One of the special ops member who accommodates them ends up ends up losing an eye in the fight. Mechanical escapes and the shuttle takes off to New York. Back in the States the rest of the team head to New York. The Shuttle land in the Hudson Mr. Mechanical emerges from the wreckage along with is army they begin to destroy the city while Mr. Mechanical plans to destroy the Empire State Building. The team fights their way to Mechanical and Man Bot kamikazes into Mr. Mechanical and discharges his energy killing the evil mastermind. Man Bot once emerges unharmed as he improved his suit to with stand more damage. He then encounters a hologram of Lord Dominion who warns him that his fleet will attack earth and the Freedom Force. Man-Bot Responds with saying “When you come to earth we’ll be ready and we will fight for the freedom of earth against you and you empire.” At the end of the film the Freedom Force is honoured by the President as is the Special Ops team member who lost his eye Private Nick Furry of S.H.I.E.L.E.D.